High School DxD: Rise of The Immortal Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Yin and Yang Spiritual Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Imperialistic Heavenly and Demonic Revolutionary Royal Commandments
High School DxD: Rise of The Immortal Transcendent Supreme Infinite True Yin and Yang Spiritual Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Imperialistic Heavenly and Demonic Revolutionary Royal Commandments is a fan fictional story. Shinji Ikari is a Immortal One in this story. Yui Ikari is The Grand High Queen and Leader of The Immortal Ones. Yui is not paired with Gendo Rokubungi, she is paired with The Supreme King, King Haiku. Shinji gets The Divine Dividing as his Scared Gear. Shinji geta a powerful dual Zampakuto called Onmyō *''Bankai: Onmyō: Ten no seigi to akuma no batsu no baransurerumu'' Shinji will be vastly over powerful in this story. This is a multi-croosover story Naruto is a prince since Mianto & Kushin are the King & Queen of The Soul Society. Naruto has a different personality in this story, he is super intelligent and sagely wise. This is a pairing of Shinji x Rias x Sona x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem. Naruto is praised as a hero throughout The Soul Society because he saved The Shinobi World and defeated The Primordial God Shinju and The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Yoruichi, Kisuke and The Vizards are still Captains and Leiutenants. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tousen are Lieutenants and were imprisoned by King Minato & Queen Kushina. Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki are the Spirit King & Queen of The Soul Society. They are the active power and they make all the decisions because they don't trust Central 46 to carry out their laws. Plot Angels Fallen Angels Devils Immortal Ones Dragons Mythological Deities Crystal Millennium Soul Society Spirit King & Queen of The Soul Society / Soul King & Queen *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Kushina Uzumaki'' Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Hikari Tsukabishimoto'' *''Yumi Ikumi Tsunami Kasumioji'' *''Mari Kabyuri Hamato Yatagarasumoto'' Notes *Shinji unlocked The Divine Dividing at its final form *Beacuse of Shinji's vast power and his status as a Immortal One. He will not suffer Thelifedraining part of The Curse and overcome The insanity part of The Curse. *Raiku Ambrosius is the son of The Biblical God and The New leader of The Angels. He is claimed to be The Strongest God alive or The GxG ( God of Gods ) after winning The Tournament of Gods. Raiku improved Heaven and The Church during his first 10 years as The New God. * Onmyō is alsi called The Blade of The Beginning and The End. *Shinji can use The Juggernaut Drive without losing his life energy Shinji alsoe created The pure form of Juggernaut Drive called Twlight Juggernaut Drive: **Chant: I who am about to awaken... The Overlord of Dragons who has rejected The Principles of Domination from God. I accpted The Infinite and embraced The Dream. I shal become The Shinning Dragon of Revolution, Truth, Justice, Peace, Freedom & Righteousness. I shall lead you all into Heaven glowing in its Eternal Silver Light. *Dragon of Dominion: **Chant: I who is about to awaken. The Heavenly White Dragon who has denined The Principles of Domination from God. I shall defend The Infinite Hopes and Protect The Unbreakable Dreams. I shall become The White King of Dragons. I shall open the Gates and lead you all into A Silvery Paradise. *Angelius Dragon: **Chant: I who is about to be unleashed. The Silver Heavenly Dragon who is The New Supreme King of all Existence. I embraced The Black Dragon of Infinity and rode The Red Dragon of Dreams. I shall becomes The Overlord of Righteousness & Justice. I shall lead you to The Silver Realm that transcends The Boundaries of All Existence! *Aizen killed Captains Shinji Hikaro, Kensei Muguruma, Roujuro Otroibashi and Love Aikawa of the 3rd, 5th, 7th,& 9th Divisions *Toshiro Hitsugaya was Naruto's former student and Leiutenant of The 10th Division. After Naruto was reassigned to bceome Captain of The 7th division. Toshiro became Captain of The 10 Division. *Kukaku Shiba is the New Captain of The 3rd Division. Kukaku did not lose her right arm. *Naruto was reassinged to become Captain of The 7th Division. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. She gained her powers by an unstaed officer of The 5th Division. *Naruto taught Toshiro Hitsuagaya & Sajin Komamura and trained them to become powerful and effective Soul Reapers and worthy Captains of The 9th and 10th Divisions. *Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the founders of The Court Guard squads along with Head Captain Yamamoto and the original Captain of The 5th Division before he gave his position to Shinji Hirako. Ichigo regained his position as Captain after being calledn by Yamamoto & Central 46. *Ichigo is one of The original Captains of The First Generation of The 13 Court Guard Squads, and the one who killed Yhwach during The 1,000 Year Blood War along ago. *Ichigo is currently training Rukia Kuchiki to become a effective Soul Reaper. He helped her unlock her Shikal and began training to unlock her Bankai. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Story Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions